fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Warrior Of The Cosmos/Double Trouble
Double Trouble 'EPISODE SCRIPT BY: 'Zie BEGIN EPISODE episode begins in Wormwood's World, in his castle, he is sitting on his throne. Wormwood: That darn pathetic pink puffball beat me, THIS CANNOT BE! Morsh: Commander Wormwood, I am sorry for your l... Wormwood: QUIET YOU! There is no possible way that a little pink brat could defeat an almighty overlord like me! Wormwood: I guess we will have to teach that Kirby a lesson, ...Widwiks! Widwiks: YES MA'AM! Wormwood: ...? DID YOU JUST CALL ME MA'AM? YOU FOOLS! Morsh: You kind of still play with... bonks his butler Morsh with his staff Wormwood: Nevermind... Widwiks, your job is to cause destruction in Mechtanium and destroy that Kirby! Widwik: Not a problem sir. Wormwood: It IS a problem, Kirby can just instantly inhale you in and gobble you up! Watch out too, don't let him inhale things likw torches, those give him powers that are unbelievable! Widwik: YES SIR! WE WILL DESTROY THAT KIRBY! Wormwood: You better... Or else I will throw all of you into the terrifying pits of MAGMA! Morsh: Calm down sir, you're about to erupt! Wormwood: Now, Widwiks, asssault! airborne spider like Widwiks travel to Mechtanium in order to do some damage. ---- Bree: Thank you, brave Kirby, you do not know how much thankful me and everyone is for your help. Kirby: Poyo! Roy: Yeah! Kirby is our hero, he can't be beat! Meta Knight: He surely is. Syla: I just wonder if Wormwood is still plotting... Daod: He is, Syla. Wormwood won't give up, he has yet to be defeated. With Kirby though, Wormwood stands no chance. Widwik: Yeah right! Bree: Uh oh. Kirby: Poyo! Meta Knight: What is that thing? Syla: That is a Widwik, one of the minions from Wormwoods' troops! Wormwood must be launching an all out attack! Meta Knight: We better go, hurry everyone! Roy: Come on Syla! We must help our friend! Daod: Not so fast you two. Syla: Dad, really? We have to sa... Daod: Not without these blasters I made in my laboratory. Roy: Whoa, these are awesome! Daod: Good luck you two, stay safe, send them packing! and Roy rush out of their house to assist Kirby and Meta Knight in battle. ---- (The scene now takes place outside) Citizen: A monster! H-help! (Kirby rushes and delivers a fearsome kick and knocks one Widwik out) Kirby: Poyo! Meta Knight: They seem to like going in groups, this monstrosity will be done for! (As a few Widwiks come to assault Meta Knight, he slashes and chops them out of the way, knocking them out) (Kirby faces many Widwiks and tries to suck them into his mouth) Widwiks: (screaming) RUN FOR IT! A few Widwiks are swallowed by Kirby, but most of them escape) ---- (The scene now takes back at Wormwoods' castle) Wormwood: REALLY! YOU PATHETIC MINIONS WERE SCARED? Morsh: Wow, that Kirby character must be stronger than I thought. Wormwood: HE ISN'T! They are just being cry babies, Morsh, do you have ANY ideas? Morsh: ...More troops? Wormwood: NO! We need, well, what is that machine over there? Morsh: It is still in beta development, but it's my Duplicator, a machine that can create many clones of one thing! Morsh: I'll test it on someone. (Morsh shoots Wormwood, causing a clone of him to be created) Wormwood: YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW YOU COULD HAVE TESTED IT ON SOMEO... Wow! Wormwood Clone: Two masterminds are better than one. Wormwood: Of course! I like you. Wormwood Clone: Funny how you got defeated by a silly pink baby. Wormwood: YOU did NOT just say that! (Wormwood rushes to hit his clone but fails) Wormwood Clone: FAILURE! (disappears) Wormwood: At least he is gone, now... USE THAT THING! a short time, Morsh begins to clone many of the Widwik minions in order to corner Kirby ---- Roy: Why are we here again? Meta Knight: I'm quite correct that Wormwood isn't finished, we should beat him to the clock and not allow him to make a sneak attack! Syla: Right on! (a portal opens, with a large number of Widwiks storming out to attack the heroes) Kirby: Poyo! Meta Knight: Attack! Syla: Wait a second, there is too many! What should we do! Meta Knight: Kirby, a little help here! (Kirby jumps in the air) Syla: Kirby! Catch! (Kirby swallows a hammer, giving him a powerful hammer!) Roy: Send them flying! (Kirby strikes so many Widwiks, shocking everyone) Syla: That's weird, normally they wouldn't be defeated easily unless, they were cloned! Roy: I guess too much clones renders some of them very weak! Lets go guys! Meta Knight: Take this! (Everyone uses their weapons to defeat a ton of Widwiks) Widwik: I guess we failed, we better retreat, THEIR POWER IS INCREDIBLE! (A portal opens and the Widwiks run with fear) Syla: Kirby! Land the final attack! Kirby: Poyo! (leaps) (Kirby then suddenly leaps into the air and gives a massive hit, knocking the Widwiks back to where they came from!) Roy: All right! We did it! Meta Knight: Great job Kirby. Syla: Wormwood is sure to fear us the next time we meet! Roy: Yeah! ---- (Back at Wormwoods lair) the sent troops fall to the floor, looking very damaged Wormwood: What in the world? Morsh: Oh, uh, funny story Lord Wormwood... The copy machine makes the copied subjects weaker the more they are duplicated... Yeah. Wormwood: You... are so... DEAD! (the episode ends with Wormwood chasing Morsh and the Widwiks sobbing with pain) Category:Nintendo Animated Universe Category:KWOTC